


Sherlollipops - Fast Car

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [174]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lilsherlockian1975 asked: Is #7 still available? things you said while we were driving (sherlolly, of course) Kay, thanks, bye!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Fast Car

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilsherlockian1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/gifts).



“Slow down, you’re going to get us both killed!”

“Relax, I know what I’m doing!”

“Famous last words,” Sherlock muttered, grimly clutching the restraints strapped across his chest.

Molly just laughed and stuck her tongue out at him, smoothly maneuvering the race car around the track. “You’re the one who got the driver to let us try his car out!” she reminded him.

“Yes, but I didn’t realize what a speed demon my wife was when I did it,” he replied through gritted teeth. “You’re taking the curves too fast – WATCH IT!” he screeched in a high-pitched voice. While Molly just grinned and ignored him – and also avoided flipping the car, as he’d been convinced was about to happen.

By the time they’d completed four laps, Molly was laughing with delight and Sherlock was white-faced and trembling. As soon as she put the car in park, he shoved open the door and stumbled out; then, with a dramatic gesture, he dropped to his knees and mimed kissing the ground.

“Sooo,” Molly drawled as she pulled the helmet off and let her hair swing loose (which he pretended not to notice). “What was that you were saying about which one of us is the better driver, hmmm?”

He rose to his feet with every appearance of reluctance, then pulled her close and snogged her. Hard. “You are,” he admitted, admiration finally overcoming the abject terror he’d felt while a passenger in the race car. “From now on, if we have to chase after a criminal by car, you’ll be the one behind the wheel, promise!”


End file.
